A Nice Summer Vacation?
by Akinoichinichi
Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?
1. We're Going To California?

Chapter 1: We're going to California?

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Paring: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 ( nothing major!)

A/N: So I'm pretty sure 99.9% of you guys skip this part to get to the story huh? Well then enjoy this fanfic, and this will be the only time I will nag you for reviews! So, please tell me what I need to fix, if you liked it, ETC.

Thank you and enjoy~

-Akinoichinichi

Death City, located in Death Valley, Nevada. It was summer break for the Death Weapon Meister Academy; also known as the DWMA. A Death Scythe, (A/N: Spoiler :3) named Soul Eater, and his well-known Meister, Maka Albarn, both lay asleep in their own rooms and own beds. The sun seeped trough Maka's window and into her now opened eyes. She stretched and looked at her clock;

'Only 8:42? I could sleep a little longer…scratch that I'm awake now anyway…' Maka thought as she got up out of bed and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. She jumped due to the volume booming through the small apartment.

Soon enough, what Maka thought, an angry Soul came into the living room to scold her. But instead he plopped down in the middle of the couch and lay on Maka's lap, closing his eyes. "What are you doing?" Maka said now running a hand through Soul's soft hair.

"You woke me up so now you're going to pay." Soul said dozing off a bit. Maka just rolled her eyes and surfed through the channels with her free-hand.

She stopped at the weather channel.

"Death City will have weather up to 110 degrees and the low –"Maka groaned and flipped the channel.

"Another hot day…and we're all out of ice-cream! I wish I lived in Alaska! Or at least somewhere that's not in the middle of a fricken desert!" Soul opened one of his crimson eyes and looked up at her.

"What about Cali? We can go to the beach?" Soul suggested.

"California? Hm…there is a beach. I'll agree. BUT, only if others come with us." Maka laughed a little when he sat strait up, leaning close to her face, and smiled like a little boy.

"You mean it?" Maka nodded. He jumped up, "YES! Thank you Maka!" he hugged her, she hugged him back with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome idiot." They let go and Soul ran into the other room pulling out his cell phone.

A few minutes later he came out and rushed to Maka, who was cooking breakfast, and picked her off her feet into a hug. "I take it we're going." She turned in his arms.

"Yup! Black Star and Tsubaki are coming. Kid can't come due to California not being 'symmetrical' enough for him." She laughed a little.

"Sure seems like him. Anyway, are you going to rent a car? We can't all ride on your bike you know." Maka said while turning to the cooking food. Soul didn't care what his actions were; he wrapped his arms around Maka's waist, put his chin on top of her head, and swaying. Maka blushed at his actions but ignored it.

"That's done. And I rented a room right by the beach. Black Star and Tsubaki wanted to share a room so we'll be sharing a room. If that's fine, Tsubaki said she would switch to be in your room if you want."

"Separate beds right?" he nodded, "Ok then. I'll be fine sharing a bedroom with you. So, when will we be leaving?"

"Today, I kind of want to get there as fast as possible. So, after breakfast we'll get going. I'll start packing." She nodded now missing his warmth behind her.

An hour later Soul packed up all of their things, had eaten breakfast and got the black van all packed. "Are you ready Maka?" she nodded.

"Let's go get Black Star and Tsubaki." Soul locked the door and went downstairs with Maka. He opened her door for her, she stepped in and he closed it as he went over to his side.

Soul drove to Black Star's and Tsubaki's; said two were waiting outside with a single duffle bag. Soul got out of the parked van, grabbed the duffle bag from Tsubaki's hands and opened the backseat door for the two.

"WOW!" Black Star shouted, "It has a TV back here!" Soul smiled.

"I also hooked up my Xbox to it." He pointed underneath Maka's seat. Black Star plugged in a controller and started playing, as Tsubaki joined in. The road trip had begun.

2 hours past. It was dark outside. Everyone was asleep except Soul. His eyes kept shutting and he jerked the van every time he heard the van hit the side lines making a loud buzzing noise. He saw a gas station and pulled over. Soul went inside and grabbed an energy drink.

The drink only made him shaky. He decided to pull over into an empty parking lot. He shut he leaned his seat back a little and shut his eyes.

"Soul." A hand shook him. "Soul wake up." A voice came. Soul opened his eyes to see Maka shaking him a bit. "The others are still asleep. Don't you think we should keep going?" He nodded. He rubbed his eyes, turned on the van and let it heat up a bit. He left the parking lot and drove on the rode.

"Can you put this in?" he handed her a blank CD, "Since Black Star and Tsubaki are asleep I at least want to resonate with you by listening to my music." She nodded and put in the CD. A piano began playing. All of Soul's emotions were flowing from his fingers into the piano.

Soul held out his hand and Maka took it and they began resonating together.

A couple hours later they had reached their destination; Los Angles, California. Soul turned off the music, let go of Maka's hand and woke up Black Star and Tsubaki by blasting screamo music. They both jumped, while Maka and Soul laughed.

"It's time to get up we're at the hotel." Black Star moaned. Everyone got out of the car, got their stuff, and headed to the front desk. The front desk manager smiled.

"What can I do for you guys?" he whispered. Maka stared at him maybe drooling.

"Yes we're here for the pent house."

"Ah yes, Mr. Eater? Here are your keys and it's the top floor number 476. Have a nice night." He winked at Maka and she blushed. Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

When they got up to the room and into their own bedrooms; Soul noticed something. The beds weren't separated. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room Soul's tired eyes went wide. So did Maka's.

"I thought you said there were two beds in a room!" Soul panicked.

"It said two beds!" Maka slapped her fore head.

"But not per room! I don't care I'm going to sleep." Maka took off her top reveal a green tank top and her bra straps. Soul blushed. "What? Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to bed?" she said rudely.

"I'll come to bed." He took off his shirt and jumped in the bed.

"S-Soul?" Maka moaned. Soul was all sweaty. He was holding Maka tightly. He breathed heavily.

"M-Maka? Are you ok?"

"Yeah….just please stop hugging me…you got my shirt all wet and I think I'm losing my breath!" she pushed him away, "Are you ok? You seemed like you were having a bad dream." She touched his cheek. He scooted closer and hugged her waist. He laid his head on her chest. She blushes but hugged him back bringing his face closer to her chest. She began running her hand through his hair. "I like these moments with you."

"They are the best. We never get any moments like this anymore." Soon Soul heard Maka sniff. He looked up. "What's wrong Maka?"

"It's just," she moved him a little bit away from her; she touched his chest, where his scar was, "I did this…"

He hugged her again digging his face into her not-so-flat chest "Don't worry. It only makes me look cooler." He smiled up at her reveling his sharp teeth. "So, don't cry Maka." He reached his hand up and wiped her fallen tears away. "Well, should we get up?" Maka nodded sniffing one more time. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want." He teased as she rolled her eyes.

10 minutes passed and Maka knocked on the bathroom door. "Soul breakfast is ready." The door opened to find Soul leaning against arch way, with only a towel around his waist slightly sliding down and he was wet. Maka flushed.

"Breakfast? Did my Maka make it?" Soul said in a husky tone.

"What the hell Soul? What has gotten into you? Blair has been teaching you things, hasn't she? ACK!" Maka slipped and landed on Soul. He gave one of his toothy grins. She sat on his waist. He grabbed her thigh and slid his hand slowly up her leg. "Stop!" she slapped his hand away from her and stormed out of the bathroom and into the dining room.

"What's wrong Maka-Chan?" Tsubaki asked the bright faced Maka.

She smiled, "Nothing Tsubaki-Chan. Are we all packed for the beach today?" She nodded.

"We're just waiting on Soul now and we'll be going."

"COME ON SOUL! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Black Star was heard in the other room. Black Star brought a dressed Soul out into the living room. "Big stars like me shouldn't be waiting on a beautiful day like this!" Everyone went down to the beach.

Maka and Tsubaki undressed (Their bathing suits were under) and lied on their towels. Maka on her stomach and Tsubaki on her back; soon someone came and sat right next to Maka. She looked to her right side, up from her book.

"Can I. Help. Youuuuu-Hey! You're the guy from the font desk." He smiled.

"Yup! I noticed you on the beach and decided to come say hi. Your boyfriend isn't going to hurt me if I talk to you right?"

"Boyfriend? I don't- OH! He's just a friend."

"Really? He seems like he's really protective of you yesterday when I flirted with you."

'This guy is pretty strait forward' Maka thought giggling cutely. "That's just because he's my partner; My Death Scythe to be correct." His eyes widened.

"Really? I've never met a Death Scythe before! Speaking of Scythe…" He stretched out his arm and it became a pure white scythe. "I'm a Scythe myself. But I haven't found a Meister yet. How about you become my Meister um…what's your name?"

"Maka. Maka Albarn. And I could never replace Soul. If he had died that would be a different story because all I would be protected by was nothing."

He frowned and touched Maka's hand. She froze. Tsubaki was asleep and didn't notice or hear the conversation and Black Star and Soul were caught in the waves. He leaned and whispered into her ear; "You will do as I say got that?" Maka made a hurt face as his wavelength shot through her hand, "You will become my Meister. You will kill Soul Eater Evens."

'I can't speak. It feels like my blood is frozen into ice. How does he know Soul's full name?' Maka thought.

"Remember my name, Wes Evens." and he walked away. (In this story Wes is a Scythe and he took over someone's body oh and Wes is Soul's brother, sorry another spoiler! Wes is Soul's older brother )

Maka stood there still frozen. 'Wes…Evens? Soul's real last name is Evens…he can't be…'

"Maka-Chan you ok?" Tsubaki stretched and looked at Maka. She nodded. "Want to come in the water with me? cooling down sounds nice right now."

"Sure!" both the girls got up and went into the cooling water and found Soul and Black Star laughing and being engulfed by the waves.

The day ended in a perfect sunset. Tsubaki and Maka had been sitting on the couch. They had gone back before the boys. They were watching a movie when all of a sudden, Black Star and Soul burst through the door.

"Are you sure there are girls here man?" Soul slurred.

"SEE? My gosh! Maka this man can't handle a random drink on the beach."

"WHAT DID YOU DO BLACK STAR?" Maka stood up and helped the wobbling Soul.

"Hey you're kind of cute. What's your name beautiful?" Soul licked his lips and pushed Maka up against the nearby wall and put his face close to hers. She blushed. He breathed on her lips; she smelt alcohol in his breath.

"Ew! Get off me! Your drunk; Black Star why did you give him alcohol?"

"I dared him to drink someone's drink. I didn't actually think he would do it."

"Hey there is another girl over there with bigger-MPH!" Black Star covered Soul's mouth and dragged him off to the newly claimed boy's room.

"I wouldn't if I were you Soul…We're going to bed. Night ladies. Dream of Black Star!"

"In my nightmares…" Maka breathed. "Well I'm going to go to bed too." Tsubaki followed.

_**3:27 A.M.**_

Maka sat up in bed and quit on trying to sleep. So many thoughts ran towards what happened at the beach today. She quietly got out of bed and out of the room trying not to wake Tsubaki.

She entered the small kitchen and pulled out a glass from a cabinet and poured some water from the fridge. She had to do something to stop thinking. She swore if she thought anymore her head would explode.

She sipped her water slowly. She jumped when she felt strong arms wrapped around her and a chest pressed up against her back. Maka turned her head slowly and saw white hair. Soul. "H-Hey…get off of me please." He didn't move. "SOUL! GET OFF!" she elbowed him in his stomach.

"O-Ow…"

"I think the alcohol is still in your system. Please don't come near me." Maka backed into the counter. He came closer. Soul trapped her by putting a hand on the counter behind her and making her feel completely helpless. "S-Soul please don't-"

"If you don't want me to do anything why haven't you stopped me?" she tensed up as she felt his breath on her neck. "Come on push me away…" a tear fell from her eye as she felt helpless to his touch.

He licked her neck. Maka purred. "I'm not drunk anymore. This is me Maka… I crave you." She blushed. His sharp teeth teased her when he nibbled on her neck. "Maka…please stay away from that guy that was talking to you on the beach. I have a bad feeling about him…"

'He saw me?'

"Of course I did." Maka just realized she said that out loud. Soul laughed. He grabbed her waist and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "You're such a mood killer Maka."

"Sorry…" She laid her hands and head on his chest. He swayed from side to side with her.

"Don't worry about it. Maka…I think I like you…" she looked up at his blushing.

"I like you too Soul. I like you a lot." He smiled and laid his head on hers.

Meanwhile…

"I will kill her. I just want to have Soul Eater right in front of me when I kill her and eat her soul. I want to see him suffer like I did when he killed off the entire Evens family." Wes Evens, currently in possession of another body.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Occupation: Desk Manager/ Scythe

A/N: Wes Evens IS a Scythe in my story! :D Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :3

Next Chapter Preview: " Maka! Where did you go?" Soul said looking frantically around.

Chapter 2: Just a Normal Day?

P.S: I'm going to do the chapter names like they would in the anime X3


	2. Just A Normal Day?

Chapter 2: Just a Normal Day?

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Paring: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 ( nothing major!)

Maka woke up feeling refreshed. She noticed Tsubaki was still asleep, so she quietly stood up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower adjusting the temperature before stripping and hopping in.

She kept thinking back to last night. Maka touched the spot he licked and bit ever so gently. Happiness overjoyed her as she remembered that Soul had confessed to her; and her back.

She quickly washed herself up, dried, and got dressed for the day leaving her hair up in a towel. When she stepped out of the steamy bathroom; a delicious smell filled her senses with joy. Maka smiled. She walked into the kitchen to find Tsubaki cooking.

"Mmm it smells really good what are you cooking?" Maka hopped into the kitchen.

"Just some pancakes is all. Want to help me cut up the fruit?" Maka nodded as she grabbed a knife and started to chop fruits that were on the cutting board.

"Good morning girls." A sluggish deep voice came from the 'boys' dorm' (the boys' room). Tsubaki and Maka turned around to meet a sleepy Soul, whose hair was everywhere. The girls bowed and greeted.

"Is Black Star awake yet?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

"I tried to wake him up but I kind of thought he was dead because he wasn't moving when I shouted his name. Oh and sorry if I woke you by the shout…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"We didn't hear any thing. Maybe the rooms are sound proof?" Maka suggested while Tsubaki and Soul shrugged.

After breakfast; Black Star joined later on; everyone gathered in the living room. "So, what are the plans for today?" Tsubaki asked looking at Maka and Soul

"We can go have a walk on the strip and go shopping?" Soul said as Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka nodded their heads. "Alright the board walk it is. Let's get going then I'm sure the stores have opened up already." Everyone got up, dressed, and met by the door. Black Star wearing white shorts with a dark blue t-shirt, Soul wearing black tripps*/shorts (Gothic/punk shorts with chains) with a white t-shirt, Tsubaki wearing light blue 'booty-shorts' with a purple loose shirt and her hair was down, and Maka wearing blue shorts with a loose green shirt and her hair down.

They all walked down to the lobby together. Wes was there eyeing Maka. He motioned her to come over to him, she did. "Hey Maka, where are you guys headed today?" He said in a peppy tone.

"Just the board walk is all. Do you want to join us?" Maka said completely forgetting about what happened yesterday.

"I would love to! But…I don't think your boyfriend will like that too much." Wes pointed at the boiling Soul; he looked like he could catch on fire at any moment.

"Of course you can come; and how many times do I have to say this! He's not my boyfriend Wes!"

The name caught Soul, 'Wes? My brothers' name was Wes…but he can't be it, he doesn't even look like him and he died in the fire…' Soul thought looking as white as a ghost.

"Whoa…Soul, are you ok? I think you need some sunlight! Ol' Black Star can fix you up! AHAHAHA!" Black Star pushed Soul outside. A few minutes later, Maka and Wes came out laughing; Soul grumbled.

Maka walked over to Soul, "Are you ok?" He nodded looking elsewhere, "You sure? You seem kind of mad… is it because I invited Wes?" He didn't say anything. "Hello? Earth to Soul; come in Soul!" She waved her hands in front of his face.

He grabbed her wrist and looked into her now terrified green eyes. "Look, Maka…" He looked around seeing if the others were looking; "We'll be right back guys!" Wes, Tsubaki, and Black Star nodded. Soul brought Maka around the corner and pinned her against the wall.

"Ow Soul that hur-!" Soul pressed his lips up against hers. She broke this kiss, confused "S-Sou-"

"Maka, I like you very much and I thought you liked me too…but seeing you flirt with that guy, Wes, really pissed me off-"

"We're not even together Soul! You don't own me or anything, as far as I know we aren't meant for each other! If I'm with you…my own scythe, I'll just end up following my mothers' path, alone with a child!"

"So your saying I'm a fricken player like your nasty father? Look I know you're family is split up but…AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FAMILY! I LOST MINE AND IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Soul's voice cracked; he was holding back tears.

Maka touched his quivering cheek. "Look I'm sorry…just please, don't hold back…I'm here for you and always will be Soul." Maka laid his head on her shoulder; Soul wrapped his arms around her sniffing a little.

"I can't cry in front of you…it's not cool." Maka laughed a little. She planted a small kiss on the top of his head hugging his torso.

Seagulls flew by chirping, waves crashed down, people were heard talking. Soul lifted his head and bent down a little to be brought back to Maka's sweet lips. "There they are! The one and ONLY Black Star, have found the lovely couple making out!"

"B-Black Star!" Tsubaki pulled on the boys' shirt. Maka and Soul quickly pulled apart looking at the two, "Sorry you guys…eh we'll meet up with you later." Tsubaki had her hand over Black Star's mouth trying to keep him quiet.

Maka and Soul blushed still clinging to each other. They let go; Soul rubbed the back of his head. "Um- we should get going with the group," Maka nodded as she walked quickly away with her head down. Soul smiled "And I thought she wasn't shy."

The group walked on the board walk, Soul grumbled seeing Wes and Maka talk about their favorite books and what-not while Tsubaki and Black Star were taking in their surroundings

Soon lunch time had come around; everybody stopped by a restaurant to eat. Wes sat by Tsubaki and Maka while Black Star and Soul enclosed the girls in the small booth.

Everyone gave their orders and was waiting for their food to come out. Soul kept staring at Maka's hand. This hand, which was so delicate, it looked like it would break in his grasp. He began to reach for it; the pads of his fingers brushed against the top of her hand making her jump a little.

"S-sorry…" He pulled back. Maka broke her conversation with Wes and grabbed his hand smiling. He smiled back intertwining their fingers together.

After lunch Maka, Wes, and Tsubaki went into a store while Soul and Black Star waited outside. They spent awhile in the store looking through clothes. "Hey Maka…come here for a second please?" Wes said smiling politely as she nodded and walked away from Tsubaki saying she'll be back soon.

When nobody was looking; Wes pulled Maka into an open changing room. He pressed her up against the wall, while Maka struggled to get out of his grasp. He held her hands up with one hand and the other hand to her mouth.

Soon enough they heard Soul burst through the doors, sensing that she was in danger. "Maka! Where did you go?" Soul said looking frantically around.

Maka bit Wes's hand, which covered her mouth, making him slap her across the face. Her body went limp. "What a weakling." Wes picked her up, holding her bridal style, and brought her outside of the changing room. "I found her!"

Soul came rushing over, "What happened?"

"I don't know she went into the dressing room and then I heard a loud thud like she dropped to the ground!" Wes acted.

"Well...um thank you for being there for her…" Wes nodded.

"I can carry her back to the hotel if you want…"

"Ok, I think we should call it a day and finish the walk tomorrow." Soul walked away.

'I am such a genius! First gain his trust then squish him like a bug!' Wes thought smiling.

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I loved writing it! Oh and updates will be whenever I finish the chapter so no real dates or anything .

P.S.: I couldn't think of any spoilers due to the fact I don't know what the next chapter will be about XD


	3. That Special Bond?

Chapter 3: That Special Bond?

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Paring: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 ( nothing major!)

Soul had woken up breathing hard as sweat began to form on his forehead. He has been dreaming of the day that made him run away from home. He whimpered trying his hardest not to cry. He looked around in the soft lit room. He heard light soft snores next to him. He looked down only to find a hand on his bare chest and a head lying in the crook of his neck.

He had almost forgotten that he fell asleep with Maka on the couch last night.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Um… thanks for bringing her back, Wes is it?" Said man nodded._

"_It was nothing really…well I'll see you guys later then." Wes walked out of the room._

_Tsubaki and Black Star came in and surrounded Maka, studying her. "I wonder if she hit her head on something…looks like she might have a black eye or bruised cheek…" Black Star said looking sadly at Maka. "She's defiantly reckless, that's for sure."_

'_I wonder if…no that couldn't be, he's so nice to Maka-chan' Tsubaki thought about if Wes had done anything._

"_I can stay with her tonight and make sure she'll be fine and stuff." Tsubaki suggested, to Soul in particular._

"_Its fine Tsubaki…I want to be there when she wakes up to know what really happened if that's ok." Tsubaki smiled and nodded._

_-A few hours later when Tsubaki and Black Star went to bed-_

_Soul felt shuffling next to him. His droopy eye lids snapped open. "S-Soul?" Maka spoke softly._

_He smiled. "You're finally awake." He lay back down, held her hands, pulling them up to his lips brushing against her soft hands, and his eyes met hers through the moon-lit room. "Do you remember anything of how you collapsed?"_

_She shook her head. "I just remember going to try on a few clothes and Wes was with me to help choose."_

"_Well you don't need an opinion on what you're going to wear, because I know you'll look beautiful in anything." A small blush appeared on Maka's face as she looked down smiling a bit._

'_What is this feeling growing inside of me? Could it actually be that I'm falling for you Maka?' Soul thought staring into her emerald green eyes._

"_Soul? Are you ok?" she put a hand on his cheek._

"_You make me go insane every time you touch me…you know that?"_

"_Really?" She smiled devilishly, "Now what if I touch you, here? "Her hand moved down to his chest. He moaned scooting closer to her, "Here?" chills run up and down his body as she touched right above his mid-section. "And what if I do-"_

_Sweat ran down Soul's face as he whimpered, "M-Maka… please don't do this to me. You're teasing me and it's making me loose my mind." She smiled a little and brought her hands back up wrapping them around his neck. _

_Maka brought her lips close to his brushing lightly against his lips teasing him. He soon got fed-up and pushed his lips to hers fiercely. His tongue was dancing with hers. Soon he moved down to her neck. Maka's eyes went wide as he pinned her down climbing on top of her._

'_S-Soul…please don't' She thought as her hands went up to his chest trying to push him away. His mouth neared her breasts. "Soul don't! Please stop!" She cried. His hand snaked up her shirt, but stopped once he heard her cries. _

_Soul quickly sat up, sitting on her, and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry Maka… I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked like she just saw a ghost._

_Memories flashed back to when she passed out. "I know who did it…I remember Soul. It was Wes… He made me collapse. He hit me across the face…" Soul's blood boiled._

"_I swear if I see that asshole again- Wait…how did this remind you of what happened?" _

_Maka blushed, "'Cause he pinned me down and was about to kiss me and I screamed, that's when he hit me."_

"_That damn bastard! He'll pay Maka… I swear it." Maka reached up and touched his cheek. He sighed as she smiled up at him. "That still makes me crazy Maka." She giggled, bringing his head down and laying it in the crick of her neck. His arms snaked around her embracing her tightly, while he buried his head in her chest._

"_See! I knew you had boobs!" Maka smacked his head. "Mmmm…Nice and soft…" Maka tried to pull his head up but he had a tight grip on her._

"_Soul! Stop!" She whisper/ yelled smacking his head harder each time._

"_Dammit ok! Geese, if you hit any harder you're going really hurt me!" He looked up at her rolling off to the side pulling her on top of him. "Good night Maka."_

"_Hey! Let me go! UH fine…" Soul smiled as she calmed down, one hand on his bare chest while her head rested in the crook of his neck._

_**End of the Long Flashback XD**_

"Soul-kun?" a soft voice came from behind him.

He shifted so Maka didn't wake up. "Morning, Tsubaki." She smiled and bowed, blushing a little. "What's wrong? Why is your face getting red?" She pointed to himself. He looked down to see the problem; a small hand had a grip on his shorts, which were sliding down to reveal his boxers. His face flushed.

"So, what did you and Maka do last night exactly?" Tsubaki asked as Soul hiked up his short shooing Maka's hand away.

"Nothing, just talked." 'That's partly true…'

"Mmhm…I see, cause before I went to bed I do remember you were wearing a shirt…So, tell me Soul, how was it?" She smiled "Did you enjoy taking advantage of Maka?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tsubaki laughed at his flushed face.

She winked at him, "Don't worry Soul I know you wouldn't do anything to her. Oh, I have some tea made, would you like some?" Soul nodded calming down now.

Tsubaki came back with two mugs. She handed one to Soul while he sat up on the make-shift bed; Maka laying on his lap now surprisingly, still sound asleep. "You love her don't you Soul?"

"Love is an understatement…the thing is I don't know how to express my feelings to her without hurting her emotionally…Like last night, I couldn't control myself, she tried to push me away; I'm such a disgrace, Tsubaki…she doesn't deserve someone like me, she deserves better. All I am to her is a tool that she can swing around."

Tsubaki climbed on the bed sitting next to Soul, while sipping her tea she laid her head on his shoulder, "Don't think of this weirdly, but from being a weapon and having known this feeling for my Meister, is a hard thing to accept. I like Black Star as much as you like Maka. Just think, bonds never break, you always have a connection if you loose that special person. It's just like me and you, we have that bond but in a brother and sister kind of way." She giggled a little.

Soul smiled, "Tsubaki, thank you." He put a hand on her forehead lifting up her bangs and planted a small kiss there, "And don't take that in a weird way got it?" She smiled and nodded.

The moment was ruined when Soul let out a small girlish scream; Maka grabbed his shorts along with his boxers and ripped them down one side. Tsubaki laughed and closed her eyes. "Dammit Maka!" He pulled him pants right back up in a swift movement.

Her eyes opened, "Soul…kun?" her legs on either side of him while sticking her butt up and getting right in his face with an innocent look just like Blair would do.

Soul held his nose as blood gushed out. Tsubaki was now on the ground, rolling around laughing.

This was one heck of an un-cool morning…

A/N: I had to do that last part XD

**Next Chapter Preview!**

Chapter 4: I Want The Full Story?

Spoiler: Soul was on the ground crying in the rain, all alone. 'Things never turn out like the fairy tales mom use to tell…My life just isn't perfect. I screwed up…now she's with-'

Whoa! I've reveled to much! Until next time this is Akinoichinichi, peace!


	4. I Want The Full Story?

Paste your document here...

Chapter 4: I Want The Full Story

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Pairing: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 (noting major!)

The clouds started to roll in, making a dark over cast. Soul sat on the porch with Black Star as both boys sun bathed.

Black Star looked up from his sun glasses, then to Soul. "Hey dude, it looks like it's gunna rain. Maybe we should go inside?" Soul nodded as the boys packed up their things and went inside.

Tsubaki was the first to notice the nice sun burn on Black Star's back. "Black Star! You burnt yourself! That's not healthy. Here come here so I can put Alo on you."

"A big God like me doesn't need that crap!"

"You're just scared cause it's cold." Tsubaki huffed. Black Star ran to the 'boys room'. Tsubaki got there before him, and tackled him to the floor, sitting on top of him. "Hurry, Maka-chan! Hand me the Alo!" She yelled as Black Star squirmed and yelled.

Soul just stood still, watching the scene unfold. Maka ran over with the liquid green gel and handed it to Tsubaki. She opened the lid and squeezed it onto his back.

"THAT'S COLD!" Black Star whined.

After a lecture from Tsubaki about wearing sun screen, everybody took a seat somewhere. Tsubaki laying on Black Star in the love seat, and Maka sitting on the ground with Soul behind her sitting in a half chair (almost like a love seat but smaller).

"Ready for the movie?" Soul ask as everyone nodded. Paranormal Activity started. The thunder roared outside, making the movie more scary...for the girls.

Maka turned her head and looked at Soul, her hands now in his lap. "Soul-kun...can I-"

"Fine..." Maka smiled as she climbed up on top of him, laying her head on his chest and nuzzled his neck. His thoughts ventured out to this morning. Maka never remembered it...but she was damn proud that she gave Soul a nose bleed.

He sighed. '_I love you so much Maka...so much it hurts...I'm going to tell you...it has to be today._'

He sat up a little bit and whispered; "Hey Maka, can I t-talk to you?"

She looked up at him, "Can it wait till after the movie?" He sighed and nodded. "Hey don't be upset. Let me make you feel better." She smiled.

She snaked her hands up his shirt, and explored his warm toned chest. He stiffened but relaxed. Her fingers traced his scar, all the way down to the hem of his pants.

He moaned loudly, forgetting there was other people in the room.

Black Star and Tsubaki looked at the couple. "Looks like Soul's little friend wants to have a visit with Maka." Black Star smiled and pointed at Soul's bulge in his pants.

Maka and Soul blushed. "I'll just sit right here..." Maka took her spot back on the ground. Soul sat up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back...I need to clear my mind." The door opened and closed.

Maka sighed. "He forgot his jacket. He'll catch a cold if he doesn't put it on...Hey I'll be back." Maka got up as Black Star and Tsubaki nodded.

She grabbed Soul's black hoodie and an umbrella and ran out the door.

She tried the elevator first but it was halfway down to the lobby. "Shit!" She ran over to the stairs and booked it down to the lobby.

When she got down stairs, she was gasping for breath. She saw Wes at the counter, holding ice to his eye.

He flinched when he saw Maka approach him, "Wait, now's not the time to hurt you. But did you see where Soul went?"

"Yeah he went to the beach after punching the lights out of me...listen...I'm sorry about yesterday, I-I tend to have 'multiple personalities'."

"Well...I guess it's ok. Well I have to go bye Wes!" She ran away, out in the pouring rain. Wes stared after her. He put down the ice pack and followed her out.

Maka ran out until she stepped into the Pacific Ocean. The waves crashed down and touched her feet. She sighed as she looked around. Nothing...

The beach was quiet. Maka looked around, scanning every inch of the beach. She finally spotted a clump of white hair.

"Soul!" She ran over to him, hugging him from behind. "You're so stupid. You'll catch a cold if you don't put something-" she dropped her arms as he turned around.

She looked up into his eyes. She covered her mouth as she stared into icy blue eyes, "I'm so sorry sir! I thought-" the man neared her lips.

"It's me Soul. How can you not notice?"

"You're not Soul..." she stiffened as he moved to her neck. Chills ran up and down her body as she felt his breath was icy cold.

She couldn't move. Her blood was frozen into ice. He grabbed her hand as he turned into a pure white double bladed scythe.

Both blades had holes punched right down the middle as 2 blue emeralds, one on each side, of the heel. The Snath (or handle) was coated with what looked like ice.

Maka fell to the ground as she was being engulfed by the scythes soul. Maka was shot into darkness.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ Soul looked around as he floated into nowhere. A flash of blue came into view. A girl came into sight. Her eyes closed as her naked form floated nowhere. Soul's eyes widened when he noticed who it was. Maka.

He reached up to her, coming closer until he grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. She was as cold as ice.

"Please wake up." His right hand had held a flame. He placed it right over her heart. He thrusted his hand inside of her chest. He closed his eyes as he heard her scream out.

Warmth engulfed her body, but that icy feeling was still there. "Maka...I'm sorry." He took out his blood stained hand as the gaping hole in her chest healed up quickly.

Her eyes opened. One half of her eye was icy blue, while the other half and her other eye was normal color.

"S-Soul? Is it really you?" Soul smiled sadly. His hand came up and touched her cheek.

"It's me beautiful." Maka blushed a little as she placed her hand on top of his while looking down at his bare chest.

"Where are we?" She flinched and whimpered. "I-it hurts..." she grabbed her chest and started breathing hard.

Soul put a finger under her chin and lift her head. Her right eye now completely icey blue and it was starting on her other one. Soul's expression saddened.

"Maka this will be the last time I will ever see you." Maka jerked her head up as her hand went to his on her cheek.

"But Soul...why are you leaving? Y-You're my weapon-partner, and you've become someone special these past few days. So, why are you leaving me?" She yelled at him. Tears poured out of her eyes. "Soul...tell me what's happening."

He wrapped his arms around her naked form as he squeezed her tightly to himself as he fought back tears. He pulled her away and looked saddly into her jade green eyes. "You're being eaten by a witch blade right now Maka. Once he consumes you, you will be his host. I should have seen that it was my brother in the first place. Maka, I'm sorry for bringing you into my life. I'm sorry for taking you here. I wish I never met you if I knew I it would protect you."

She was having mixed feelings now. Anger, confusion, and sadness. "Wh-what are you talking about? So, you're saying, you're going to give up on me?"

"Maka! There's nothing I can do! That's my flippen brother! He's stronger than me!" He clenched his fists.

She stood there; in the darkness; with him. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! You, Soul Eater_ Evans_; so pathetic really! You told me you wanted to become better than your brother. You told me you liked me...if you like me so much then save me, if not leave me to be eaten up."

"Maka-" he was caught off with another slap "I don't want any words. I just want to see actions from you. This is an order from you Meister. Obey it, got it?" She looked down trying to hold back tears. "B-because...I love you~" those three words made Soul's heart feel warm.

He touched her but she flinched. "Y-You burnt me."

"M-Maka there's something I should tell you..." her hand came up but he caught it before it hit him. "I'm just like Wes...I'm a witch blade. It explains why I burnt you a moment ago. But my elemental power hasn't developed as much as my brothers."

He sighed as he saw a tear shed from her eye. He caught it with the pad of his thumb. "I want to save you so badly...but I can't. Maka I love you so much that this is killing me slowly and painfully. You're being hurt and I don't like it..." he looked down and saw her feet were fading away. "Maka I know you probably hate me but...kiss me, please." She looked up at him.

He crashed his lips onto hers. She placed her hands on his chest as she leaned up into the kiss. Just as she was about to disappear Soul pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

And then she was gone...

The darkness around him became gray as water droplets began to drizzle down on him. Soul was on the ground crying in the rain, all alone._ Things never turn out like the fairy tales mom use to tell me...My life just isn't perfect. I screwed up...now she's with Wes. Trapped in her own body._

"Oh Soul!" He turned around to see Maka with blue eyes, looking a bit tipsy (but not drunk). She swung her new double-bladed scythe around.

"Maka; Maka; Maka...always getting into trouble huh? Well a God like me has to help save you now huh?"

* * *

Flash back/mean while~

"Tsubaki...something isn't quiet right..." he jolted up. "Maka's in trouble." Tsbaki jumped as he jolted up. "S-sorry. Eh, come on we have to go." She got off him and he stood up and they both ran out the door.

They reached downstairs and saw Maka laying on the beach, unconscious. "Tsubaki...chain scythe mode." Black Star said in a deep tone.

"Just don't hurt her..." Tsubaki changed into her chain scythe mode and landed in Black Star's hands. He charged out in the pouring rain. Maka had stood up as Soul appeared next to her looking in a daze.

"Oh Soul!" she swayed looking a little drunk in Black Star's eyes. He walked towards the pair just as Maka was swinging a double-bladed scythe.

He sighed and shook his head, "Maka; Maka; Maka...always getting into trouble huh? Well a God like me has to save you huh?" Black Star smiled as he lifted his head. Soul looked at him with a sad look.

"A God? Ha! Don't make me laugh! An idiot like you will never become as strong as a God!" Maka giggled as she approached him. Black Star grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

He smiled at her as he held her up. "You make me sick you bitch." Maka's hand gripped the blade in her hand as she mumbled. "Speak up! If you need to say something say it out loud you piece of shit!" he threw her to the ground.

She smiled and looked up at Black Star. "I said, you're going to die by my hands. So, are you ready to die and be sent to the deepest pit in hell?"

"Haven't you heard? I am from hell!" he charged at her as both of their weapons clashed together.

"Ice resonance!" she swung her weapon upward making ice appear on his hands and on the chain of Tsubaki. "Now for the final blow!" she swung her weapon and made a deep cut into his stomach. He hung on her weapon until she brought her foot to his back.

He slid off the scythe and fell to the ground in a pool of blood. "BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed as she changed back into her human form.

She laid his head on her lap as she panicked.

"S-Sorry Tsubaki." he winced, "I froze and I messed up..." he couched up blood and passed out breathing heavily.

"You idiot!" she screamed. Soul sat there as he saw Tsubaki crying over Black Star's bloody body.

Maka turned around and walked towards Soul. When she got to him the scythe in her hand glowed blue as it formed into a human shape. Wes. "Why hello little brother. I've come to make your life a nightmare...just like old times." Wes gave him a devilish smirk. Maka suddenly closed her eyes as she fell. Wes caught other and changed his hand into a blade.

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" Wes's grin grew as he thrusted his blade through her chest. When he pulled his blade out he changed it into a hand. Something blue was coming out of her chest.

Soul's eyes widened. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" a blue ball with wings was now visible in Wes's hand. Everything happened in a split second as Soul felt the madness swell up inside him. One moment he was turning his arm into a blazing blade then next blood was everywhere. Not just any blood...Wes's blood...

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there but I need you at the edge of your seat! And I'm so sorry for not updating ALL summer but I was visiting my dad and they didn't have a computer so I could post this. Anyway there are more chapters to come! The ending is not near! There wi be more fighting, SoulXMaka and Black StarXTsubaki and maybe in later chapters a little bit of KidXLiz but that's a big MAYBE! Anyway! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I appreciate it a bunch! It makes my day better :D

Next Chapter Name: A Sound Soul Dwells Within...The Heavens?

Until next chapter this is Akinoichinichi! Feelin' like a news reporter! XD

Wes as a Double-Bladed Scythe: .

I have no rights to this pic but it's what I kind of had in mind for Wes...


	5. A Sound Soul Dwells WithinThe Heavens

Chapter 5: A Sound Soul Dwells Within...The Heavens?

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Pairing: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 (noting major!)

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated! School started so its hard for me to write and do a bunch of school work. Plus I've been having some major writers block for this story but anyway, I with the story!

Soul starred at Maka's lifeless body as she was dangling from her wrist. She was limp and unresponsive.

Soul's face paled as Wes laughed with madness, "Finally! I have the Grigory soul in the palm of my hands! Now I can become stronger than the Kisshin!" he held up Maka's soul for the world to see.

Soul's face went blank as his eyes were covered by his snow-like hair. His arm changed into his scythe blade, but his blade looked different...more like...it was on fire.

Wes looked at Soul as he started to approach him. "What now, you worthless piece of shit? Maka is dead, can't you see that? The Maka you once knew and loved is now in this little orb..." Soul was a foot away from Wes as he side swiped him.

Wes dodged Soul's attack as he threw Maka's body to the ground. Soil stiffened, and looked at Maka's lifeless body that was covered in blood and rain.

Soul looked back at Wes, emotionless. His blade began to blaze a black flame that started to engulf his body. He charged at Wes without making a sound.

Wes dodged his attacks by stepping back. Soul suddenly thrusted his scythe forward; making Wes's rhythm off. Soul stabbed him right in the chest.

Wes smiled as he stared right into Soul's lifeless eyes, "You really don't know how to fight!" he took a side swipe with his sheathed arm only to come in contact with something hard as a rock.

"Looks like you underestimated me..." Soul's voice had a demon-like tone to it. Wes gasped as he took out his blade only to see it covered in black blood.

Wes panicked as he separated himself from his body just as Soul sliced the body in half. Blood came from everywhere, dressing himself in a coat of blood.

Soul fell to his knees and onto the wet ground. "Thanks little imp..." he whispered to himself as he regained his sanity. A blue glow illuminated the dark scenery.

Soul looked up to see a soul with wings..."Maka!" he stood up and grabbed the soul gently. He pulled his to his chest and hugged it. His face came in contact with it, his eyes widened as he started to droop. His tongue slipped out of his mouth as he barred his shark-like teeth.

"SOUL!" Tsubaki's voice snapped him out of his daze. "We need to get out of here! Let head back to somewhere dry and see the damage..." she yelled over the thunder and looting rain.

Soul nodded sadly at her, "Grabbed Maka's body I need to look at it..." Soul did so, as Tsubaki carried Black Star's bloody body over to an open-tented area. Soul followed with Maka and her soul in his arms.

Tsubaki set Black Star on one table while Soul set Maka on the other; with her soul in his hands. He starred down at Maka with depression in his eyes.

"What's the use of looking at her if she's dead?" Soul asked as he starred at Tsubaki. She just shook her head.

"That's not true...usually when someone dies their body disappears...right?" Soul nodded somewhat catching on, "So there's still a chance that Maka can come back..."

"But how?"

"Try resonating with her soul, maybe you can find her in there and bind her soul back to her body...while you do that I'll tend to Black Star's injuries..." Soul nodded as he concentrated on Maka's soul.

Everything went black as he entered her word...

Tsubaki started as Soul had his eyes closed and his hands on Maka's soul, "I really hope this works..." she started at Black Star and ran off to the hotel to get a medical kit.

She started wrapping and cleaning Black Star's wounds when suddenly he came too. He looked up out of one eye, due to the other one being bandaged.

He looked up at the smiling Tsubaki and he carefully moved his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Tsubaki...that was one hell of a battle huh?" she smiled at him.

She smiled at him. He motioned her to come closer. She leaned down only for his lips to meet hers. "You're always my Tough little Godess." she blushed. Black Star smiled just as he fell in to a deep sleep.

Tsubaki held his hand and starred at him. "I love you Black Star..."

A/N: AWWWW! I love BlackStarXTsubaki! X3 next chapter we find out what's happening in Maka's soul! Oooohhh! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers! I love you guys and thanks! I'll try and update sooner now! And I saw FF doesn't allow links so I'll find a way to show you Wes's scythe mode :3 anyway this is Akinoichinichi and stay roomed! Next chapter is gunna be good!

Next Chapter: Song of Souls


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Song of Souls

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Pairing: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 (noting major!)

Soul opened his eyes to find himself inside a big room. Blankets were wrapped around his body. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and went into the door which he assumed was the bathroom. The room felt so familiar to him but he's never seen it in his life.

He enters the bathroom to find a stretched mirror, two pure white sinks, placed in a rock-like counter, with a huge tub, with the same rock-like design, and a walk in shower next to it. He shrugged as he lets the water run in the sink as he washes his face with cold water.

After he dries himself off he stares into the mirror noticing he has different clothes on, he has a blood red t-shirt and some sweat pants. 'Did I like go through a time skip or something?' he looks at his face, scanning each bit of skin. 'I don't look different...'

"Oh Soul! Good morning!" Soul jumped as he heard a familiar voice call out from the doorway. He turned to stare at his sandy-blonde, green-eyed Meister.

"Maka? Do you know what's happening?" she gave him a confuse look.

"Yeah...you just woke up...anyway I have breakfast ready if you're hungry." she said in a sing-song voice. He shook his head as he followed her downstairs.

He looked around feeling the warm comfort of the place he's in. He knows it well but again he's never been in or seen this house.

"Papa!" a little girl that looks like a little Maka, except for her blood red eyes, launches herself from the couch and into Soul's arms.

"Maki, I've told you over and over again, please don't jump from the couch! You're going to hurt yourself!" Maka lectured the little girl.

"Sowy Mama..." she gave Maka a pouty face. "Good morning papa!" the little girl kisses Soul's cheek. "Did you sleep ok?" she said politely.

"Y-Yeah...I guess..." Soul just went along with it but he still was confused about everything. He put Maki down as she ran up to a chair and sat down. Soul and Maka did the same.

"Hey Maka...can I speak with you privately after breakfast?" she smiled and nodded.

After breakfast Maki went into the living room and started watching tv. "So what's up?" Maka leaned up against the counter.

He pinned her against the counter and neared her lips. "Stop playing games Maka...you know this isn't real..."

She pushed on his chest, "Soul! Maki is in the other room!" she whisper yelled at him as she tried to dodged the topic.

"Stop Maka...you know this isn't real..." she starred up at him and her eyes started to water.

"But I want it to be..." she whispered. "This is why I want to stay here..."

He shook his head. "I can make this all a reality Maka...with this exact house, same furniture, how we wake up everyday...even...even Maki, you can have all of this if you agree to come back with me..." he gave her a puppy dog look.

She smiled, "You would do all of this for me?" she smiled and blinked away her tears. She held up her left hand and pointed to her ring finger. A ring with just a simple diamond in the middle. "Even this?"

He smiled, grabbing her hand and kissed her ring. "Yes, I will even marry you."

"Then I'll go back..."

"Alright then! How do we get out of here again?" she shrugged her shoulders. "How could you not know?!" Soul felt a tug at his pants; he looked down to see Maki smiling up at Soul.

"Follow me papa!" she ran off and looked over her shoulder and signaled them to follow her. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and followed Maki.

She climbed the stares, turns left, and opens a door. Inside the room is a black grand piano. It shines in the dim lit room. Soul smiles.

"You expect me to play a song?" he looks at Maki. She shakes her head.

"I'll play! Papa you have to help me too though!" he nodded. She leads them inside. Maki sits on the piano bench near the soprano (high notes) side of the piano. She pats the seat next to her for Soul to sit.

"Definitely my daughter." Soul whispered to Maka as she giggled. Soul sat on the bench where the alto (low notes) side was.

Maki started to play a soft melody, "Play with me papa, copy my notes." she said in a whisper.

He started to play the opposite notes she was playing. The song started to sound familiar. "Papa...I love you. I hope I can see you soon." Maki smiled sadly.

She stopped playing and wrapped her hands around Soul's neck. Soul stopped playing also. A tear rolled down his cheek. Maka just smiled and watched in aw.

Maka walked up to the two and hugged them tightly. "We'll miss you Maki! I hope we get to see you soon!" Soul blushed know what she was hinting at.

I'll miss you mama and papa... After we play this song you'll be back to normal and I'll be waiting I love you guys..." Maka smothered the little girl in kisses, she just giggled.

Soul smiled as he kissed her nose and pushed his forehead against hers and stared into her ruby red eyes. "Stay strong baby girl...papa loves you very much no matter what. When you come into mine and mamas life, we'll be the happiest family there is...I promise you I love you baby girl and always remember that." she nods as she sits back down.

The melody starts to play again. Maka closes her eyes and listens as madness mixes with love.

Everything in the room began to fade into grey. Maki, the room, and the piano began to fade along with it. Soon everything started to get wet as the rain poured down.

Maka's soul began to float back into her body as her chest healed, leaving behind a scar.

Soul woke up without a soul in his hand. He looked at Maka and saw she was breathing again. Her chest rose up and down in a constant beat.

Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look at Soul. "We did it..." she smiled as he nodded.

"Maka-chan?! It worked!" Tsubaki screamed in excitement. Black Star just laid there and smiled.

"Nice to see you're back Maka...tough as always.." Black Star whispered the last part. Tsubaki hugged Maka.

Soul smiled. He got up and went to Black Star. "Hanging in there man?"

"Just another couple scars to make me more of a God...and I'll look more cooler than you." they did their handshake.

"Psh...in your dreams man." they both laughed.

"Well so much for a nice vacation..."

"I don't think it was that bad. We had our ups and downs but it was still fun!" Black Star agreed.

Later that night... (Maka and Soul's room)

Maka came out of the bathroom dressed in one of Soul's blue shirts. It swallowed her bit still showed her nice creamy legs, which soul LOVED. She climbed into bed and scooted close to Soul.

He smiled as he wrapped and arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "S-Soul?"

"Hmn?" he looks down at her. Her face was flustered as she stared down at his covered chest.

"I want a..." she whispered.

"A what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I want a baby..." she choked out. Silence took over at that point.

After a while of silence, Soul smiled and tightened his grip around her. "Of course...anything for you...I'd want to see our little Maki again..." She giggled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Night Maka... I love you." she kissed him back.

"Night Soul, I love you too." they both fell asleep listening to the relaxing rain that hit the window.

(Tsubaki and Black Star's room)

Tsubaki laid next to Black Star, she watched him sleep. "Ts-Tsubaki..." He talked in his sleep. "I love you..." she smiled as she kissed his nose.

"Silly boy...I know that... I do too..." she blushed.

A/N: I was feeling in the writing mood so I provide you two chapters! :D hope you enjoyed them!

Next Chapter: Last Day


	7. The Last Day

Chapter 7: Last Day

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Pairing: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 (nothing major!)

Soul woke up with a pillow to the face. "What the hell?" he looked up to see Maka smiling down at him.

"Morning sleepy head!" she smiled and leaned down, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

He groaned as he looked at the clock, "It's 5 in the morning Maka...why are you waking me up this early?"

"We have to be out of here before 7. Lets go sleepy head! We're picking up breakfast on the way, hurry before Black Star falls asleep again...I packed all of your things I left out the things you'll need for the day." She said listing off a bunch of things.

"Wait wait wait! I get it just...come here." She did so. He grabbed her hand and jerked her so she was on top of him. "I don't even get a morning kiss..." He pouted.

"But I already did!" He jerked her down to his lips. She pulled away making a disgusted face. "Um..morning breath...ew... Such an uncool turn off!" She smiled and ran off.

Soul joined the group in the main room after he was done getting ready. Everyone grabbed their things and left the room.

They checked out of the hotel and packed all of their things in the back of the van. Once everyone was in, Tsubaki and Black Star fell right back asleep.

Soul started up the engine and leaned over to Maka and whispered, "You can go to sleep to if you'd like."

She leaned in too. "I'm already awake so I'm fine." She kissed him on the lips and smiled. He smiled and kissed her back.

Soul pulled out of parking lot and onto the road. He grabbed Maka's hand as she fell right back to sleep. He drove all the way back to Nevada without having to stop or without anyone waking up.

"Hey...Black Star, Tsubaki..." Soul gently nudged the sleeping couple while whispering. They woke up and moaned a little. "We're at your place, do you need any help bringing in your bag or anything?"

"No, but thank you you..." Tsubaki answered as she got out, along with Black Star, Black Star grabbed their bag and they both traveled up to their apartment. Luckily Black Star heals fast so his wounds aren't so bad anymore.

Soul drove away once they were inside. He drove to his and Maka's apartment. Once they arrived he grabbed all of their things and brought it up to their apartment. He unlocked the door and found the place was...suspiciously clean.

He shrugged it off as he set everything in the living room. After that he went back to the van and gently picked up Maka. He carried her up the stairs, into the apartment, and into his room.

Blair came from behind the couch, in cat form, and stared at Soul's door. She walked over to his and put her ear up to the hard, cold wood. All she heard was light snoring. "And I thought Soul was a man whore..." She sighed. "Surprised he's not taking advantage of Maka while she's asleep..."

He ears perked up when she heard a gentle pound from the open window. She turned around only to find a white fluffy kitten with the biggest and cutest icy blue eyes. Blair ran over to it.

"Can I help you with something? We're you at the party where we all got pounded on catnip?!" The kitten just cocked its' head and gave a cute meow. Blair smiled sweetly. "I don't know what you're saying but...I can pretty much get the jist of it...you need a home? Then ill take care of you! Maka and Soul won't mind I'm sure. Come on!" Blair ran over to the kitchen as the kitten followed.

Meanwhile in Soul's room~

Soul laid Maka on his bed as he took off his shirt and pants, as the day was already getting hotter, and laid down with Maka. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to his chest.

Before he dozed off he swore he heard Blair's voice, but he couldn't make out the words.

Later that afternoon, Maka woke up to the depressing heat. She looked around seeing she was back in her home again, but not in her own room. She buried her face deep into the scent that was so familiar to her.

'It's Soul's scent...I didn't know he smelt this good..." She dug her face deeper into him, not knowingly. A moan was heard right infront of her. It came from the thing she was burring her face into so deep.

Her face became envelope with crimson. She looked up to see ruby red eyes squinting down at her. He smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Afternoon..." He stretched a little and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed even more knowing that he had no shirt...or pants on. He only had his red plaid boxers on.

She stared up into his eyes, blushing madly. "Maka...Soul-kun!" A certain magical cat called from the other side of the door, breaking their stare. "Are you guys up yet?"

Soul got out of the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. "Blair-Nya has a surprise for you guys! Follow Blair!" Soul looked back at Maka. "Was Blair interrupting something?" She gestured her paw to Soul's almost naked body.

"N-No!" He denied.

"Blair-Nya always knew you two would go at it like two horny animals! But I always thought you liked..." Blair changed into her human form, in a skimpy outfit and brought Soul's head right in between her gigantic boobs. "-Blair more."

Soul was trying to keep a bloody nose from happening but it drizzled out as soon as Maka stood up and grabbed Soul, pulling him to her flat-but-still-there chest.

"I gave him a nose bleed when we were on vacation!"

Blair giggled at the sight of the man passed out on Maka and bleeding everywhere on her shirt. "And I think you just gave him another one sweetheart." She pointed.

Maka just sighed and struggled to lay him back on the bed. "What...no 'Maka-chop'? That's unlike you...plus you two were sleeping together..." Blair leaned in, "What's up with you guys?"

Maka turned red, "Didn't you have something to show us?"

"Oh yeah! Follow Blair!" She changed back to her cat-form and ran off.

'Thank God she's an airhead...' Maka followed Blair into the small kitchen. A little white ball if fur laid on the ground, sound asleep. "What's this?"

"This is a kitten! He jumped through the window! So Blair took him in and has claimed him as her child! His name is Koori." (Koori is Ice in Japanese)

Maka walked towards it and picked it up. It opened up his big blue icy eye. "Hm...you look like someone I know...all well! I will accept him! But you have to take care of Koori. Got that Blair?" Said magical cat nodded with a huge grin.

"Let me tell Soul-" she was about to turn around when Blair interrupted her.

"So, about you and Soul-kun again? I know something happened between you two!" With that Maka walked into Soul's room, shutting the door quickly.

Soul was still passed out on his bed but was sound asleep. Maka walked quietly up to Soul and place the kitten on his back. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Done move. There's a little one on your back!" Soul took a look and a little pure white kitten laid on his back. "It's already worse that we have Blair... Another one?"

Maka gave him a puppy-dog face, "But...But-!"

"Grr...fine! But until we find his owner." Maka squealed and cheered. After she calmed down, she laid on Soul's back, with the kitten. She just drew on his back with her finger, making him get shivers.

She just chuckled and mumble meaningless words in his ear. "It's our last few days of summer...soon we'll have to go back...and it'll be our last school year before graduation..." She gave out a sad sigh as she stared out the window and watched as the sun tried to fight off sleep.

"It'll be ok, we're still good friends with everyone so there's no need to worry." He mumbled into the bed sheets.

"But what about everything else? Job...collage, everything! I'm just to unsure of everything Soul..." He looked up at her saddened features.

He shifted his position so the kitten and Maka were laying on his stomach. The kitten woke up and simply squeezed its' way under the door.

"We'll manage somehow." He kissed her, cupping her cheek gently. "I love you Maka...after school is done and you turn 18...will you marry me?" Maka smiled.

She poked his nose. "Nope."

"Wha-what?!" He was getting confused now.

"I love you and stuff but, you need to ask papa about that first...I know he hasn't been in my life and he's a drunk playing bastard. But he's my only family at the moment..." Soul nodded in understanding.

He began sliding his hand into hers. She leaned in closer to him and kissed him with passion. His hand soon went to the bottom of her shirt as he slid his hands up her back and lifting the shirt up over her head, getting a bit of air before their lips locked again, adding tongue into it too.

He ran his hands up and down on her thighs, and massaged gently. Her hands explored his bare chest, and teasing with his boxers.

He then grabbed her hands and turned her around so she was under him. His hands played with the button on her shorts.

Finally getting it un-done he slipped them off and threw them else-where. He took a look at her. She looked helpless pinned down by him. But he could tell she wanted more, this turned him on the most.

His lips came in contact with her neck as he teased her with his sharp teeth. The rest was just a blur to them as the time passed by until it was 2 in the morning.

Soul laid on his stomach, his head was resting on his arms. Maka had his comforter covering her self as she stared into his lusty red eyes.

"Maka?" He said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmn?"

"Marry me."

"Soul...I want you to propose in the right way..."

"But it's the perfect moment...Maka...marry me. You'll have me as your family. That good enough for me. I love you so much. Please marry me..."

"No...that's final Soul." She said sternly.

"You're so stubborn...so you have the best time of your life, I didn't use anything and you say no to a proposal! I don't get it...your father basically has dumped you on the side of the road for alcohol an-"

"You what?! You didn't use ANYTHING?! I'm not ready to have a baby now!"

"We'll first timers never really get pregnant...so I thought...and I don't even have anything."

"You better be right..."

A/N: and we'll just end that chapter! So they finally make love! I'm not too big on details so if you were looking for something with details...check the rating again...-3- anyway I hope this was good! Stay tuned for the next chapter please! More fighting in store in just a few chapters! :D I promise!

Next Chapter; Back To School!


	8. Back To School!

Chapter 8: Back To School!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

Summary: Soul suggests they go to California to get away from the city. She agrees. Will there be a spark between the the two? Or will some other guy sweep Maka right off her feet?

Pairing: Soul & Maka (SoMa for short)

Rating: T, for some body language and colorful language :3 (nothing major!)

'Finally back at school...' Maka inhaled the smell of books as she entered the library. She only had four classes a day due to completing everything in advance. She grabbed the newest romance novel from the shelf and sat down, and started to read.

She let the words soak into her head as she focused on the book in front of her and the world became nothing to her.

"Maka...Maka!" A deep whisper interrupted her from her book. She looked up to see red and golden eyes staring back at her.

"Yes? What is it? ...Hi Kid!" Maka stood up and hugged him. "I haven't seen you all summer!"

"I've been busy and such. Well I was wondering if you and Soul would like to join me for some lunch." He broke the hug and stared into her eyes.

"Ok! That's fine by me!" Maka smiled as she hooked her arms with Kid's and Soul's as she dragged them along.

All Soul could do was worry about Maka. She was acting strange lately. Terrible mood swings so far... 'If Maka did somehow get pregnant...would she already be showing signs?' He thought as he stared at her stomach.

"Is there something wrong Soul?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kid and Maka were both staring at him with a conserved expression.

"N-No...come on." He motioned for them to follow. He listened in on Maka and Kid's conversation.

"So...Soul told me you guys are dating now...crongrats!" Kid smiled at the blushing girl.

"Th-Thanks Kid." He smiled and nodded.

"So what are your plans after school is finished? Get married...OH! Maybe I can plan you wedding!"

'I can't believe this guy is dating Liz...I mean he's such a fruit-loop!' Soul thought.

"And after marriage a baby too right?! Are you two going to have a baby?" Maka smiled and nodded shyly.

Soul suddenly stopped and turned around. " Look Kid. I know you found out that we're dating and all but...who's to say we won't last long? What if something happens in our relationship and we split?" Kid looked at Soul with a disgusted face.

Maka just stood there. Her heart breaking into a million pieces at his harsh words. Tears began to stream down her face. Her hands came up to her mouth to cover her quivering lip.

Soul's heart dropped as soon as he saw her crying. She ran away and into the nearest girls bathroom screaming, "ALL MEN ARE THE SAME! YOUR SUCH A BASTARD SOUL!"

"...Nice one dude..." Kid said running after Maka. "Look hunny! He didn't mean it! Maka please come out!"

Soul walked iver and opened the door to the girls bathroom. "You can't go in there! You'll get in trouble!" Kid scolded him.

Soul just took a deep breath and went in. Kid heard some shuffling and a squeal. He come out with Maka hoisted over his shoulder, pounding on his back.

"Let me down!" She yelled. He did as she commanded. "Get out of my sight. You can pack your things too I'm finding a new partner Soul..."

Soul bent down to her eye-level "Look," he said in a stern voice, "I love you no matter what. I would never leave you for any reason. I was just getting annoyed is all...now will you forgive me?"

"If you cook dinner for the rest of the month...then maybe." She mumbled looking at the floor. He chuckled and pecked her cheek.

"Deal!"

"Wow...SO ADORABLE! You even kissed her symmetrically on the cheek!" Kid squealed with delight.

"You sure he's not gay?" Soul asked Maka.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Thank you for lunch Kid!" Maka said as she bowed.

Kid was just stunned at her appetite. She had just eaten 3 plates of sushi! She didn't even like sushi!

He just nodded his head, "Anyway my father wanted to tell you to keep a look out in your part of town because there seems to be a Kesshin egg near you house." Soul and Maka nodded.

"Do you guys need a ride home?"

"No we'll be just fine, I need to stop by the store anyway to pick up things."

He just nodded, "I'll be on my way then! By Maka! Ill see you tomorrow!" Maka smiled and gave him a hug.

Soul and Maka had walked into the grocery store, they got a few groceries and Soul turned into...the feminine isle. He saw everything a girl could need for her monthly delivery of emotions.

He got to the end of the isle, to his dismay, and found boxes with...tests. Maka caught up to him and looked at him curiously.

"Let's get one just to make sure ok?" He said nervously but softly. She nodded.

She reached for one that had a 99.9% of accuracy. "Use it if...your you know what, doesn't happen." She nodded without saying a word.

They checked out and went back home.

A/N: kind of a filler chapter but we got to finally see Kid! ...well read about...anyway I know Kid is really OC but I always pictured him on the gay side in my fanfic! But, yes he IS dating Liz! So I hope ya liked it and sorry for the wait! I've had major writers block for this chapter, I re-wrote it like 10 times! Oh! And I have a new SoXMa fanfic, it's called Mars, check it out!

Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing! I love you guys!

~Akinoichinichi


End file.
